soulmasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Empires
Valiant Empire Soul Master Class: Knight Regiment: Rulers of the Past Characteristics: The Knight is a well-rounded melee fighter armed with a sword and a focus on offensive abilities. Their attributes are evenly balanced, and can take hits as well as they can give them out The Knight is the backbone of the Valiant Empire’s army. While they had not been trained to control the power of “Souls” until the Harmony Tribe introduced them to the region, the Empire has widened their train throughout the military to seize any tactical advantage they can. Soul Master Class: Slayer Regiment: Slayer Clan Characteristics: The Slayer is a powerful melee fighter that uses a huge two-handed sword, and her devastating strikes are more than enough to cut through the toughest opponent. The Slayer is the strongest caste in the Valiant Empire’s army, and is the only one made up entirely of women. Descended from a unique Elamond bloodline, their almost unnatural power is thanks to a recessive trait passed down through generations of women warriors. Harmony Tribe Soul Master Class: Bearcat Regiment: The Black Shadow Clan Characteristics: The Bearcat is a quick, stealthy fighter that uses two iron grapples to engage in deadly mid-range combat before slipping out of harm’s way. The ability to set traps and obstacles in the paths of their enemies allow the Bearcat to either evade pursuers or run down and finish off their fleeing enemies. The Black Shadow Clan is well known among the Harmony Tribe for generating many of the greatest Soul Masters, whom they call “Bearcats”. Always at the front line of the Tribe’s battles, their stealth and speed make certain they get the job done under any circumstances. Soul Master Class: Maharite Regiment: The High Bird Tribe Characteristics: Maharites are experts in fast, ranged combat with their powerful Boomerangs while at the same time are adept at healing and strengthening the “Souls” under their control. One of the most ancient clans of the Harmony Tribe. Normally Maharites are not interested in any type of violent conflict but after the destruction of their most sacred site, the “Nest of Life,” by the Valiant and Holy Empires they decided there was no alternative but war. Holy Empire Soul Master Class: Priest Regiment: Curia, 17th Section Characteristics: Priests specialize in defensive skills, and are able to heal both themselves, their allies, and “Souls” under their command. Augmented by powerful ranged attacks and able to move deceptively fast around the battlefield, the Priest is not an opponent to be underestimated in a direct fight. The Priests of the Holy Empire have delved into the study of Magic to the point of devout worship. Driven to spread its influence across the continent, Priests can be found at the forefront of every military campaign the Holy Empire undertakes. Intensely loyal to their faith and fellow Magic worshippers, Priest are able to bolster their allies and hold the line of battle in even the toughest of confrontations. Soul Master Class: Chirsnian Regiment: Curia, 9th Section Characteristics: The Chirsnian is a swift, lethal opponent in melee and mid-ranged combat that utilizes elegant swordplay and lightning fast kicks to dance around their foes. A good balance of speed and power, the Chirsnian is able to hunt down and eliminate enemy Soul Masters in the middle of the most crowded battlefield. The fanatical devotion of the Chirsnian is unmatched throughout the Empire, and serves to make even the most faithful worshippers of Magic uneasy. Their zealotry does not discriminate between citizens of the Holy Empire and outsiders, and many an individual that expresses doubts as to the True Faith of Magic has vanished into the night with whispered rumors of the Chirsnians being involved.